


Zababies in Trouble

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Accidents, Diapers, F/F, Pantypoop, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kirika and Shirabe try to sneak back into the FIS ship after a few accidents, only to get caught...
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe/Maria Cadenzavna Eve
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 5





	Zababies in Trouble

"The coast seems clear, Dess..."  
  
The sound of two girls sneaking their way into a ship started filling the air, only briefly interrupted by the door shutting behind them. They were extra careful since they knew that everyone should be asleep at this hour...  
  
"How could we have been so stupid, Kirika? Thinking we could just..." The more soft-spoken of the two girls, the black-haired Tsukuyomi Shirabe, seemed to shiver and whimper slightly with every step she took...  
  
Her blonde friend, Akatsuki Kirika, turned to her before giving her a quick and comforting hug. "It's going to be okay, Shirabe. We just need to get to our room, and then everything will be fine. We can get changed, and Mama and Maria won't notice a thing." She smiled, albeit the smile wasn't quite as reassuring as she wanted it to be.  
  
"B-But what if they've been worried about us? It took us so long to buy dinner last time, and this time we were gone for hours..." The twin-tailed girl muttered in response. Especially as she started grimacing. "I don't think I can handle this for much longer..."  
  
She quickly felt her friend's grip tightening, the hug intensifying as a little tear ran down the blonde's cheek. "We can handle it, just, keep holding on. We're almost there!"   
  
The two of them nodded to one another as they staggered towards one of the few rooms in the ship they called home. They just needed to get in, strip, discard anything that had been ruined, and then go to bed without anybody noticing...  
  
That is until the door to their room opened and they saw a very familiar face, with quite the stern expression on her face. A certain pink-haired older girl was sitting in the middle of their room, arms crossed under her bosom as she raised her eyebrow. "And where have you two been all this time?"  
  
The mere presence of their older sister figure Maria Cadenzavna Eve was enough to make Shirabe break into a bout of stutters... but that was nothing compared to what Kirika did. And what she had done earlier in the day also didn't compare, as the soft sounds of something brassy left her bottom.  
  
"M-M-M-M-Maria..." The blonde girl stammered and spluttered as she fell onto her knees, completely struck by fear as she didn't expect to be caught in the act. She hadn't thought that the pink-haired girl would show up in their room, seemingly having waited for them to return all night. To make matters that much worse, the sound that came from her bottom grew louder and louder as the seconds ticked by.  
  
"K-Kirika..?" The black-haired girl asked aloud as she slowly turned her head to look down at her green-hooded friend, while the older girl relaxed her stance just the same. Even though the latter well and truly wanted to scold the two of them and lecture them about staying out that late when they were in such a precarious situation, that didn't mean she actually wanted to hurt them...  
  
But it seemed as if she had done so just by showing up, as the more childishly minded of the two girls started to sob, which barely drowned out the bouts of gas that slipped out of her bottom. It also had no chance of masking the sound of something stinky and brown sliding its way out of her poor cheeks. To put it bluntly, she had shat herself in fear of the girl she looked up to.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Maria... I... W-We didn't want to disappoint you, and we wanted to make sure there was enough food for every one of us, and, and..!" Poor little Kirika was trying to say so many things in such a short amount of time that none of it sounded coherent. Not a single word was properly enunciated as it all was just drowned out by her sobbing. So much so that she couldn't even say her adorable verbal tic.  
  
Shirabe looked down at her friend with nothing but pity in her eyes, as she turned to look at Maria... only to blush in surprise as the taller girl embraced both of them, pulling them into a hug. "M-Maria..." The twin-tailed girl muttered as she started crying just the same, quietly sobbing into her sleeve...  
  
The pink-haired girl sighed just a little. "Oh, you two... I would never be mad at you for long. I would never be disappointed by you either. You've been so frightened because of your accidents that you hadn't even tried to think clearly..." She gave both of them a kiss on the cheek, only to then grimace a little. She pulled back and waved at her nose for a moment to clear the air around her face. She finally noticed that both of the younger girls had already made a mess of their panties before coming home, on top of the fresh load of poopy in the blonde's undies... "And you didn't think to try and take off your panties ahead of time, but I suppose that's a good thing considering Kirika's little accident..."  
  
Both the blonde and the black-haired girl nodded in unison as they dried off their tears using Maria's sleeves. Now that they had the chance to smile instead of worry, they looked so much cuter. Even as the tears still decorated their cheeks just a little, it was a hasty wipe after all.  
  
"M-Maybe we should ask the Doctor to alter our LiNKER dosage, so things like these don't happen again..." Shirabe muttered, looking down towards the floor in a disappointed manner. She had her suspicions as to why their bowels were so weak, and it did sound like it was a reasonable explanation...  
  
Kirika, on the other hand, started huffing just a little. "No way! If we take less, then we can't help Maria and Mama save the world! I can take some messy panties if it means we'll be able to help her!" She certainly had her priorities straight, which prompted both of the other girls to giggle. "W-What? What's so funny about wanting to help!?"  
  
"Nothing, Kirika. You've got a good head on your shoulders, but we've still got to deal with the panty problem the two of you have. We can't just have the two of you suddenly pooping yourselves during combat after all. Despite how cute it'd be." Maria replied, prompting both of her younger friends to blush all over in response.   
  
Before the two of them had a chance to protest and defend themselves again, their 'older sister' used her pointer finger to make a 'down' gesture. They immediately understood as they both pulled down their panties. They visibly winced as they could feel the drier pieces of poopy sticking to their butt, but that wouldn't matter soon. They knew that they'd get cleaned, and then they'd get a nice change of clothes...  
  
"Oh my, you both really do stink. Maybe instead of dealing with the formula's issues, I could ask the Doctor to change it ever slightly so your accidents smell a little better? Doesn't that sound nice?" Now that she had lowered both girls' guards, it was easy for the pink-haired girl to tease them until they both looked at the floor shamefully. "There there, I'm not actually doing it. It's just a joke to lighten the mood, you know how it goes."   
  
With another quick motion to have them both turn around, the eldest girl was faced with quite a difficult task. Cleaning both girls and then making sure that they wouldn't ruin another pair of panties. Considering their track record, and the pressure building in her stomach after her own dosage just hours earlier... She had to think of something.  
  
Kirika suddenly started to squirm and shiver all over as she felt a warm and wet piece of cloth rubbing all over her bottom. "D-D-Dess! M-Maria! Be gentle!" The little girl shuddered all over as she felt the cloth reach quite far inside of her crack. She knew that she had to be thorough, but that was no excuse to make her feel all weird and tingly inside...  
  
Shirabe kept herself firm, staring straight at the wall... and yet that didn't make the soggy sensation inside of her bottom any less uncomfortable when it came time for her butt to get wiped... "M-Maria..." The twin-tailed girl muttered quietly as she pushed her hands up against the wall to try and support herself, a few droplets of sweat running down her cheeks due to how strange and icky it all felt. It wasn't a foreign sensation, it was just one she never really got used to. Even with the accidents that had been happening...  
  
As Maria continued to wipe both girls' butts at the same time, her mind wandered around, trying to solve the issue that was set before her. 'I cannot just put them in a new pair of panties, they will just ruin them too. I also have to be quick, since we do not have functioning to...' The older girl's mind paused as she realized the critical error and why they hadn't been stopping so often. Not just because of her higher compatibility with her relic, which made the effects of LiNKER less pronounced, but...  
  
"You two, stay here. I need to check Mama's supplies." The older girl declared before giving both of her little girls a kiss on the cheek, leaving the room for a brief moment... and leaving both girls with wet butts. How unfortunate.  
  
"What do you think she's grabbing, Dess?" "How should I know? What does Mama have that could help with our problem?" "I don't know, maybe it's some kind of special underwear that doesn't get messy even though we have an accident." "No, those don't exist. But there is something like that which isn't too... weird..." "Shirabe? You're blushing, Dess..."  
  
The two girls muttered amongst themselves for a little bit as they wondered what Maria might be fetching, only for the door to open once more, revealing the older girl with a rather bulky package underneath her arm. "Both of you, get on your beds. You're going straight back to diapers."  
  
"D-Diapers!?" Both Shirabe and Kirika shouted in surprise, as their eyes darted to the padding-filled package that got dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Diapers. Mama had some laying around to deal with her signs of aging, and I thought they might be useful for the two of you. After all, Kirika didn't want to stop fighting, but there's no way you two can avoid making a mess if you keep taking LiNKER. So we solve two issues with one solution." The pink-haired girl explained and puffed out her chest a little, seemingly feeling proud of her suggestion...  
  
The two younger girls looked at one another as they climbed onto their beds, feeling just a little worried about the idea of being padded. Not enough to speak up about it, mind, but it was easy to tell due to their constant blushing.  
  
Before they had much time to dwell on it though, they felt the soft and thick fabric sliding underneath their butts. One by one, the middle of their brand new diapers was weaved through their thighs, and then snugly shut around their waists. Only after the things were secured did they realize just how thick those things were. They could barely close their thighs with how much padding there was to deal with!   
  
"T-This is a little much, Dess..." Kirika muttered as she poked down at the diaper, her smile wavering as it did start to feel a little good the longer she wore it. And she had only worn it for a few seconds...  
  
"I can't... stand..." Shirabe, on the other hand, was a little loud for once as she tried to stand up and get off the bed, only to collapse onto her butt as she couldn't get her proper footing. "At... At least it's soft..." Her blush was so big that her usually pale face was completely colored red...  
  
Maria smiled as the two girls seemed to grow accustomed to their padding. "Good, now we just need to make sure we get diapers that are properly sized for you two, then we'll... we'll..." The pink-haired girl was just about to celebrate, as she felt the pressure in her stomach growing too strong to ignore.   
  
Both of the girls she took care of started staring at her with worried eyes. For a good reason too, as their caretaker started squatting down, the same brassy sound from Kirika's butt resounding from hers... And then, the sound of her panties stretching and squelching as a significantly wetter piece of poopy slid straight out from between her cheeks.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon the trio, as now the eldest of the three had managed to shit herself... before all three of them erupted into a bout of laughter. The fact that the big, strong 'older sister' had the exact same problem was actually kind of relieving. They were suffering together, in a sense.  
  
Kirika and Shirabe giggled and smiled at their dear Maria, as both of them reached down to pull out a single diaper. "Come on, Maria! Say it!" They chimed in unison, prompting a blush from the older girl's cheeks as she said those magic words, despite how degrading they were for a girl like her...  
  
"May I please have a change..?"


End file.
